


lover of mine

by boadiceas



Series: harry/louis drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: Harry sighed against his throat, placing a sleepy kiss over his pulse point. Louis smiled and kissed into his curls. He needed to hide the Sybian from Harry for only two more days. Two more days and then Harry would be the happiest, most satisfied birthday boy on Earth.It would be worth the wait.





	lover of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic involving Harry, Louis, and a Sybian machine. My brain demanded that I write it and it's been sitting in my drafts folder for awhile. So, here we are. If you happen to have over a thousand dollars, you can buy your own Sybian [here.](https://sybian.com/store/)
> 
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes - I finished up this fic quickly so I'll have to come back later and fix any mistakes that I made. Flashbacks are in italics. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry, Louis, or any other characters in reality.

“I already bought him what he wanted the most.”

“Well, what is it?”

Louis bites his lip before picking up his beer and taking a drink, letting the cold liquid clear the lump in his throat. This wasn’t a conversation he expected to be having with Liam but the other man had brought the subject up. It should have been foreseeable, really.

When Liam had asked if he wanted to come along to get a drink after work, Louis had obliged. He should have anticipated Liam’s questions since Harry’s birthday was tomorrow and Liam had been texting him frequently, asking about what Harry would want for his twenty-third. It was a good thing that he and Liam had been coworkers as well as friends for years. Liam knew a little too much about his sex life with Harry. Keeping this secret from him was probably the best thing for his mental and emotional well-being.

“It must be something good if you don’t even want to tell _me_ ,” Liam says, typing away on his phone.

Louis shakes his head and chuckles, cheeks beginning to blush lightly. Liam, thankfully, doesn't look up from whatever text he’s sending. “It’s nothing, really. Did you get him those tickets he wanted?” Louis asks, changing the subject.

“Yeah! It was no problem to get them. I know Zayn really wanted to go, also, so it’ll be fun for all of us,” Liam says. He finishes typing and stuffs his phone in his coat pocket, looking up at Louis with consideration. He sips his own beer and smirks.

“You’re really not going to tell me what it is? Probably something sex-related, isn’t it?” He mutters, sticking a finger in his mouth and making a gagging noise. Louis laughs when he adds confidently, “It can’t be an assortment of expensive dildos. You already got him that last year.”

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No, he’s got enough of those.”

“Has he been trying to figure it out?” Liam wonders, sitting back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head. He closes his eyes.

Louis finishes his drink and swallows the last few drops of it. Of course Harry had been trying to figure it out – he already _knew_ Louis would buy him whatever he wanted so the only problem Louis had was hiding the present well enough so it wouldn’t be found.

“At first, I didn’t think he believed I’d actually get it but he knows me too well. I want to give him whatever he wants,” Louis explains, sighing deeply. “He’s been an absolute menace, though. He’s been snooping around, searching. I’ve had it locked in the trunk of my car under a bunch of work shit so he can’t find it.”

Liam laughs, brown eyes wrinkling at the corners when he opens them. “Sounds like Harry,” he grins, scooting closer towards the table.

He finishes his beer while Louis sits in silence, thinking about Harry’s wide eyes when he’d been caught moving stuff around in their closet yesterday evening.

*

_“What’re you doing, baby?”_

_“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, dropping the bag he’d been holding. “N-nothing. Just looking for one of my shirts.” He looked up at Louis from where he was knelt on the floor, his bottom lip tucked underneath his front teeth. Louis loved Harry’s front teeth – they were adorable._

_“You startled me,” he sighed, looking at the floor._

_Louis cocked his head and frowned. He crossed his arms and leaned against their closet’s doorframe. “I’m sorry, pet,” he murmured. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”_

_Harry picked up the bag he’d dropped and put it back with the rest of the junk in the back of their closet. When he turned back towards Louis, he placed his hands in his lap and hung his curly head. Louis knew he was pouting like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar._

_“You weren’t really looking for a shirt, were you?” Louis said quietly. It wasn’t a question. Harry squirmed anyway from his place on the floor, long fingers fiddling nervously._

_Louis shook his head, trying not to laugh, and stepped away from the doorframe. He kneeled in front of his husband, trying to catch his eye from underneath his long curls. Harry didn’t look up but his fingers suddenly stopped twitching._

_“You thought you’d find your birthday present in here?” Louis questioned, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh. He squeezed lightly, enjoying the feel of the boy’s smooth skin on his and the quiet intake of breath he released._

_Harry was wearing a pair of Louis’ fleece shorts – they were absolutely too small for him but he always insisted they were comfortable. He loved wearing Louis’ clothes, loved feeling small and owned in something that belonged to his husband. It was okay because Louis’ favorite thing in the world was seeing his boy in his clothes._

_Harry did belong to him, after all._

_Louis’ hand slipped higher until it rested against Harry’s chest, his other hand coming up to rest on the boy’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb slowly over Harry’s right nipple._

_“You were doing something bad, weren’t you? Couldn’t even wait two more days,” Louis chastised. He felt Harry shudder against him as he spoke._

_“Lou—” he gasped._

_The hand on Harry’s cheek reached higher and gripped a handful of his curls, tilting his head back. Harry shut his eyes and breathed slowly, unable to look his husband in the eye._

_Louis cocked his head and admired how beautiful his boy was when he was quickly becoming turned on. Harry had a soft spot when it came to being humiliated by him. Louis was more than prepared to take advantage of that during this interesting situation they had found themselves in._

_“It’s okay, love. You can tell me. Tell me what you were doing,” he encouraged softly._

_Harry licked his lips and sighed shakily. His wet lips puckered when Louis pinched his nipple harshly and leaned closer into him._

_“Might as well tell me the truth, pet. You’re going to be punished anyway,” he murmured. He placed a gentle kiss underneath Harry’s closed eye._

_Harry’s long eyelashes fluttered against his skin when he opened them. He took a deep breath as he met Louis’ affectionate gaze. “Wanted to see if you bought it,” he whispered, voice wavering but confident. His eyes fell and watched Louis’ mouth reverently, wanting to kiss him more than anything._

_“Yeah? Such an eager boy you are,” Louis chuckled._

_He dropped his hand from Harry’s nipple to his crotch, holding his husband’s hardening cock in a firm grip. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait two more days, baby. You’re only making it worse for yourself by searching for it.”_

_Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, a dissatisfied moan leaving his mouth. Knowing that Louis had bought him the birthday gift he wanted only made him more aroused and frustrated. It was somewhere here in this house and his time was being significantly wasted while it wasn't in his possession. Why did he have to wait, anyways? Two days made no difference._

_Louis gripped his cock harder and smiled at Harry’s surprised gasp._

_“Are you whining? None of that now,” he reprimanded, stroking Harry through his shorts. “Your birthday being two days away doesn’t give you a free pass to act like a spoiled brat.”_

_The younger man released a shaky breath and nodded, gazing down at Louis’ hand touching him. “I’ll be good for you,” he whispered. “Promise.”_

_Louis beamed proudly and removed his hand from Harry’s crotch, no longer touching him. Harry’s cock twitched at the loss of contact and he whimpered sadly, hair falling in front of his eyes. Louis stood up and pushed a hand through the boy’s curls, sweeping the silky hair away so he could look into his favorite pair of eyes in the world._

_Harry blinked up at him, green eyes as lovely as a fresh garden after a heavy rain. He smiled brightly at Louis, one of his dimples peeking out. Louis laughed, unable to help himself and hopelessly in love with the boy._

_“That cute face of yours can’t save you from a spanking, sweetheart. Rules are rules. C’mon, come get on the bed,” he ordered gently. He turned and walked the short distance from their closet to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it._

_Louis watched with a heavy gaze as Harry crawled towards him, not breaking eye contact until he settled in between Louis’ open legs. He placed his large hands on Louis’ kneecaps and gazed up at him, mouth slightly open and lips looking as lovely as rose petals._

_“How do you want me?” He asked, voice quiet._

_Louis could sense the excitement emanating from Harry’s skin. He hadn’t been spanked in a while – they’d been busy with work commitments and they hardly had the time to play like this. Harry loved it, though. They were busy a lot but when they had rare moments like this, moments where they didn’t have to worry about anything else but each other, everything was perfect._

_It was like finally indulging in an addiction that they had spent far too long neglecting._

_“Over my lap,” Louis replied, struggling to keep his voice steady and calm. He swallowed harshly when Harry’s fingers tightened on his legs._

_Harry leaned closer, kissing him softly on the mouth before pulling away and climbing up on the bed. Louis helped him settle comfortably onto his stomach, his pert arse a sight for Louis’ sore eyes. Without thinking, Louis reached out to grip one of Harry’s cheeks, squeezing firmly._

_“I’m in love with the shape of you,” Louis crooned, squeezing again when he heard Harry giggling into the bedspread._

_Harry turned his face away from the duvet. “Are you serenading my arse?”_

_Louis grinned at him, nodding in response. He ran his opposite hand down the length of Harry’s spine and sighed. “Of course. I should be serenading it every day, I think. You’ve got the most beautiful bum.”_

_“Weirdo,” Harry huffed._

_It became quiet again when Louis pulled down Harry’s shorts, exposing his bare skin. Harry automatically lifted his hips, allowing Louis to pull the shorts down his long legs and toss them on the floor. Harry settled again into Louis’ lap and rested his head in his arms, breathing steadily._

_“Good?” Louis asked._

_Harry nodded, springy curls falling in front of his eyes. He smiled to himself as Louis’ hands resumed touching him and the older man began humming to himself._

_Louis spent a couple of minutes massaging Harry’s cheeks and admiring the most intimate part of his boy. He watched in wonder as the muscles in Harry’s lower back rippled, his cheeks tensing. He was keyed up, anticipating the sting of a hit on his arse, but Louis wasn’t in a rush._

_Making Harry wait for it was one of his favorite parts._

_After about ten minutes, Harry began to rock his hips subtly so the tip of his cock brushed against Louis’ thigh. He felt like he was burning up, laying over his husband’s lap like a slut and being denied what he wanted most._

_Louis knew him all too well – spankings were never a punishment for him because he loved the pain and anticipation too much._

_The only punishment that Louis could give was making him wait so long that he began to gag for it – begging pathetically for anything, anything Louis was willing to give him. That humiliated Harry more than anything, and in return, the humiliation turned him on like nothing else. He could never win because his turn ons fed off each other in the best way possible and Louis understood that probably better than he did._

_Harry opened his mouth, ready to say the words, when a sudden sting on his right cheek made him yelp loudly. His hands darted forward and held onto the duvet with a tight grip._

_Above him, Louis made a tutting noise._

_“Were you going to say something?” He questioned, stroking over the boy’s pinking skin._

_Louis kept his voice low so Harry could hear him easily. Moreover, Harry was better able to focus when he talked while using his dominant voice. It roused him into being completely submissive and made him more relaxed. Louis needed him to be calm so he didn’t tense up so much and hurt himself._

_Louis stroked his hand from Harry’s arse to the nape of his neck, playing with the stray curls there. Harry purred like a cat and mumbled, “Love you.”_

_“I love you, too, beautiful,” Louis responded, tugging on his curls a bit. Harry always became so sweet when they played in the bedroom. It melted Louis’ heart every time; he was truly the luckiest man in the world for having this boy as his husband._

_Harry’s sentimentality also turned him on like mad, if he was being honest with himself. There was nothing in the world that made him happier, or hornier, than knowing that he was making Harry feel so good that he was overwhelmed with it. That was all Louis wanted, really. To spend the rest of his life engulfing Harry with his love._

_Which is why he promptly raised his hand and landed a brisk smack on Harry’s left cheek, saying, “Even when you’ve been behaving badly, I still adore you.”_

_Harry groaned and raised his hips. “Fuck,” he mumbled into the sheets. His cock was already beginning to leak precome between Louis’ legs and he’d only been spanked twice._

_Louis released his curls and went back to caressing his cheeks, smiling to himself. “Shush, baby. Going to give you what you need, yeah? I think fifty will do. You know your word,” he said._

_He knew Harry could handle much more than fifty spanks but he didn’t want to wear the boy out before they had dinner and went to bed. In addition, Louis had a couple of things to prepare early before work tomorrow morning and he didn’t want to give Harry too much before his birthday._

_Harry nodded into his arms, signaling to Louis that he understood. Louis pulled him closer by his hip and raised his hand again, smacking the boy evenly on each cheek in a steady succession. Harry’s hands twitched on the bed and he moaned lowly, laying still despite the stinging pain that was blossoming across his arse. His eyes teared up and he sucked on his bottom lip, releasing the occasional shaky breath when Louis spanked him perfectly._

_By the time Louis counted out a quiet “Fifty,” and smacked him one last time, Harry was burning all over._

_His arse throbbed and his cock was leaking heavily onto the duvet, the tip rubbing against the material of Louis’ jeans whenever he thrusted forward slightly. He didn’t realize he was crying until Louis gently turned him over and wiped his thumb under Harry’s eye._

_“What’s your color, sweetheart?” Louis murmured, studying his face. He stroked a hand across Harry’s belly and over his thigh, pulling him closer._

_Harry sniffled quietly and stammered, “G-green.”_

_“Good boy. Look at you,” Louis whispered. “Being so lovely for me, hm? So hard, too.”_

_Harry whimpered when he glanced down and saw his cock curving against his hip, painfully stiff and leaking a bead of precome onto one of his laurels. Louis noticed and traced a single finger against the underside of his prick, catching the drop of come on his finger and sucking it off with his tongue. Harry closed his eyes at that overwhelming image._

_Louis laughed, bemused. “What’s wrong, baby?”_

_Harry shook his head from where it rested against Louis’ chest, his large hands gripping the front of his husband’s shirt as if it was a lifeline. It might as well have been one – Louis was going to kill him any day now with how unbelievably erotic he could be sometimes. Harry was on the verge of coming all over himself._

_“You’re adorable,” Louis whispered, lips against his ear. Harry’s mouth twitched at the corners but he did manage not to giggle aloud at the compliment. However, he couldn’t help the blush that spread high on his face._

_Louis kissed his boy on the forehead before carefully laying him on his back against the sheets. Harry hissed in pain when his arse rubbed against the duvet – his skin felt like it was on fire. The stinging pain was almost completely forgotten when Louis climbed on top of his thighs and unzipped his jeans, shimmying halfway out of them and pulling his own stiff cock out._

_Harry tossed his head back, moaning out, “Oh, God.”_

_He tried to keep his breathing steady as Louis spread precome over both of their cocks, their skin feeling electrified once they touched. Harry whimpered when Louis held them both tight in one hand, beginning to stroke their wet pricks quickly._

_Louis kept his voice firm as he grounded out, “See you what you do to me? Make me so hard, love.”_

_Harry loved Louis so much – the feeling hit him so suddenly that he was momentarily dazed, staring with complete awe and adoration at the man sitting on top of him. Louis’ perfection was nearly blinding. It was like staring straight into the sun and Harry was content with becoming a blind man because the last image he would remember was Louis’ lovely face._

_There was no other person who could do it for him. Louis was the one. Louis was everything._

_Louis watched him back, his mouth slowly quirking into a smile. “Feel good, baby?”_

_God, Harry felt more than good. Good couldn’t even come close to what he felt. As it was, all he could do was nod and reach out, holding Louis’ biceps and pulling him down closer. He kissed Louis fiercely and both of their cocks pushed closer together between their stomachs, moving faster in the tight space of Louis’ hand._

_Louis kissed him deeply and licked the roof of his mouth, pulling away after a couple of moments when he felt that familiar pull in his groin. “Come for me,” he murmured. “My perfect boy.”_

_Harry moaned quietly as he came, warm come painting his laurels and some even reaching Louis’ chest tattoo. Louis quickly followed, groaning as he emptied onto Harry’s belly. He kissed his boy lazily while their cocks rubbed together, becoming messier and more sensitive as the minutes passed._

_Later, after Louis had washed Harry’s hair in the shower and made him come a second time while sucking him off, he watched him with fondness while they ate dinner on the couch. Harry must have sensed him watching because he turned his head, mouth full of pasta and one eyebrow raised when Louis didn’t look away._

_“I have sauce all over my face, don’t I?” Harry mumbled._

_Louis shook his head, setting his plate aside. “No. Just like watching you.”_

_Harry snorted at that. “Definitely a weirdo, you are.”_

_“Definitely in love with you, I am,” Louis retorted, smirking when Harry rolled his eyes._

_After Louis had cleaned the mess in the kitchen and they'd gotten ready for bed, he rubbed Harry’s back and waited for the familiar signs of his husband being asleep. He crept out of bed carefully when Harry’s breaths became heavy and eventually turned into snores. Louis knew he would fall asleep quickly since he'd been complaining about being tired from working long hours this month. Harry always worked so hard and Louis admired him for that. He wanted this birthday to be extra special for his boy – Harry didn't deserve to be stressed out. What he did deserve was to be completely at ease with himself and the people that loved him._

_Louis walked quietly to their closet and entered, not bothering with turning the light on. He came in here every day and knew where everything was, even in the dark._

_Also, he knew exactly what he was looking for._

_Louis crouched down towards the left side of their closet, feeling around his own shoes and some of Harry’s boxes. There was one particular box he was searching for._

_He knew he had found it when his fingers stroked the top of the box, recognizing the duct tape that was stuck on there. It was a miracle that Harry hadn't found it before he walked in and caught him. They had a considerate number of boxes in here as a result of moving things into storage and Harry could have easily found it if he decided to start looking through the left side first. Louis wondered if Harry had planned to look through every single box or only a couple._

_Louis picked up the box and padded out of their bedroom, walking slowly downstairs and stopping in the foyer to grab his car keys. He entered the garage, pulled the door close behind him, and walked towards the back of his car._

_He set the box down for a moment and unlocked the trunk, opening it. He moved a couple of random items and work binders around before he picked up the box and shoved it towards the back. Then, he returned all of the items towards the front, concealing the box so it was hidden behind everything._

_Louis made sure the trunk was locked again before he went back into the house and deposited his keys, climbing back up the stairs. He entered their bedroom and rejoined Harry in bed, pulling the boy into his chest and covering both of them with their blanket._

_Harry sighed against his throat, placing a sleepy kiss over his pulse point. Louis smiled and kissed into his curls. He needed to hide the Sybian from Harry for only two more days. Two more days and then Harry would be the happiest, most satisfied birthday boy on Earth._

_It would be worth the wait._

*

Louis spends the next ten minutes dodging more of Liam’s nosy questions, finally bringing up the kinky stuff he and Zayn do in their own bedroom. That causes Liam to widen his eyes and look around nervously as if someone would be listening to their conversation in the middle of the crowded bar. It does work to shut him up so Louis smiles to himself, pleased.

He decides it’s time to go home when he sees how dark it’s gotten outside. He checks the time on his phone and sees that Harry has sent him several messages, all consisting of emojis. Louis replies to him with the car and house emoji and pockets his phone.

“Got to go, Li. The husband awaits,” he announces. He stands up and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Liam stands up with him. “We’ll see you tomorrow night?”

Louis nods and they walk outside together, sharing a quick hug when they reach the sidewalk. “Yeah. Don’t forget anything, okay? I want everything to be perfect for him.”

“Louis, it will be. Don’t worry so much,” Liam says, clapping him on the back. He looks like he wants to say something else but then his phone rings, vibrating in his coat pocket. When he sees that it’s Zayn, he answers it and waves to Louis. “See you tomorrow,” he mouths.

Louis waves back at him and climbs in his car, putting the key in the ignition. He turns his head and looks for any incoming cars before pulling away from the curb and driving home, back to Harry.

Later that night, Louis watches Harry cook dinner and admires how talented his husband is. He moves swiftly around the kitchen, cleaning things as he goes while also making sure their food doesn’t burn. Harry’s cooking is the best that Louis’ ever had, right next to his Mum’s, and he really can’t fathom how he got so lucky with this beautiful human. Louis just wants to scream from the rooftops and tell the entire world about how in love he is with this boy. It’s the same feeling he had over a year ago when he knew he wanted to marry Harry, wanted to have him and only him for the rest of his life. That feeling has never gone away and Louis doesn’t think it ever will.

He doesn’t register that there’s a plate of hot food in front of him until Harry plops down next to him at their kitchen island, already digging into his plate. He tucks his socked foot under Louis’ and hums around a mouthful of food. “’M starving.”

They both eat in silence. Louis finishes his plate first, washing it at the sink while Harry finishes his. When he sees that Harry is done, Louis steals his plate so he can wash it. He’s putting their dishes and utensils in the drying rack when a pair of long arms wrap themselves around his waist, hands settling low on his stomach.

“Thanks for cleaning up,” Harry murmurs, kissing below his ear.

The heating unit is on but Louis shivers anyway. “Thanks for cooking such a delicious meal. You never told me you went to culinary school.”

Harry laughs softly, his breath hitting the back of Louis’ neck.

“Cooking is fun. I love trying new recipes. I even get to use you like a guinea pig whenever you steal food behind my back and don’t think I notice,” he purrs, beginning to rub Louis’ belly.

Louis blushes deeply. He places the last fork in the drying rack before wiping his hands and turning around in Harry’s arms.

“What makes you think I do that?” He scoffs, crossing his arms. He keeps his gaze steady, trying very hard not to explode with fond when Harry licks his lips and squints his eyes.

“I have eyes in the back of my head, Lewis. That’s why my hair is so big,” he whispers. “It’s full of secrets.”

Louis laughs heartily at that, unable to help himself. Harry can be so weird sometimes. He quiets down when Harry pouts at him like a wounded kitten.

“Don’t give me that face, baby. I can’t handle it,” he says. He reaches up and squeezes Harry’s cheeks between his hands, snickering when the younger man crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out. “Don’t give me that one, either. It’s quite hideous,” he lies. Harry could never look ugly.

Harry plays along, though. His eyes fall to the floor and he drops his hands to his sides. “I’m hideous?”

Louis rolls his eyes and places his hands on Harry’s love handles, turning the boy around so Louis can lead him out of the kitchen. He keeps his grip firm even as Harry squirms like a fish out of water and tries to escape into their living room.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Louis chuckles, wrapping Harry fully in his arms. Harry is much taller than him but Louis makes up for it by having lots of strength in his upper body. He’s able to manhandle Harry anyway he wants and keep him trapped, much to the younger man’s dismay.

“Louis—” he whines. “What are you doing?”

Louis heads for the stairs, pushing his boy along. “Let’s go to the bedroom. Got something to show you.”

He can physically sense when Harry perks up at that – he stops resisting in Louis’ arms and easily follows his lead upstairs. Louis trails him into their bedroom, keeping his hands on Harry’s hips, and smiles happily when he hears the younger man gasp in surprise.

“ _Lou,_ what…?” Harry questions, voice trailing into silence.

Louis stays by the door while Harry takes a couple of steps towards the bed. He doesn’t need to see his husband’s face to know that he’s already smiling as bright as the sun.

Louis leans against the door and fixes his hair unconsciously, suddenly worried that maybe it’s too much. He had snuck in the house while Harry was cooking dinner and brought Harry’s gift upstairs from his car, hiding it next to their bed. He’d also called a florist that morning after Harry had left for work and asked for an order of a dozen red roses. He had picked them up on his way home after seeing Liam and snuck them in behind Harry’s back, too. Harry’s hair _was_ big but as much as he would claim otherwise, he doesn’t exactly notice everything that goes on while he’s immersed in something he likes doing.

Plus, Louis prides himself on having fast feet.

Louis had taken off the rose petals and spread them across their bed, leaving one intact rose laying in the center. It smells nice in their bedroom and the flowers create a pretty picture when Harry picks up a handful of petals, letting them float back down onto the duvet.

He glances at Louis, eyes full of love and longing when their gazes meet. A dimple peeks out when Louis cocks his head and smiles at him thoughtfully.

“Do you like it?” He asks.

Harry sighs, shaking his head slightly. He sits down heavily at the edge of the bed and looks down at his hands, stray curls falling in front of his face. He pats the empty space next to him as he says, “It’s lovely. You’re too good to me.”

Louis walks over and sits next to him, turning his body so he can face Harry and take his husband’s large hands into his. He plays with Harry’s wedding ring for a moment until he murmurs, “I’m glad, sweetheart. Look on the floor behind you.”

Harry looks up with confusion written all over his face. He hesitates momentarily before slowly turning and looking over the edge of their bed. Louis grins to himself as Harry chokes out, “Y-You said I had to wait two more days. My birthday is tomorrow, Lou.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I _know_ your birthday is tomorrow, you knob head. I just couldn’t wait any longer for you to have it,” he replies, inching his hand over the inside of Harry’s thigh and squeezing gently. “Besides, you were such a good boy for me yesterday. Told the truth when I caught you red-handed,” he adds.

Harry slowly faces him again, chest rising and falling as his breath quickens. Louis picks up Harry’s hand once more and kisses the top of it, settling it over the boy’s crotch so he’s clutching himself. He leans in so Harry will focus on the words he’s going to say.

“Here’s what I want you to do. Brush your teeth and put on the clothes that are set out on the bathroom counter. Come lay on the bed when you’re done and open yourself up for me. And absolutely _no_ touching at all,” he instructs.

Harry’s hand jerks away from where he’d been holding his cock through his joggers. When he shuts his eyes, Louis moves in to bite his earlobe and trail his mouth down the boy’s neck. “Can you do that for me, pet?”

Harry nods immediately, some of his curls tickling Louis’ nose when he moves his head. Louis loves this boy so fucking much.

“Good. Run along, then,” he says, pulling away.

Harry kisses his cheek chastely before padding to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Once he hears water running, Louis leans over the side of the bed and picks up the box, placing it on the bedspread. He’d already read the manual, memorized how everything works, and decided on which attachments Harry would love the most. All he needed to do now was set everything up so Harry would be comfortable.

He takes the Sybian out of the box and decides to put it on the floor, facing the end of their bed. That way, he can sit and be nearly eye to eye with Harry while he’s on it. Seeing Harry’s face was probably the most important thing he needed to witness tonight. Well, that and seeing his husband come all over himself multiple times.

Louis removes his shirt and jeans, opting to leave his pants on for now. He won’t be wearing them for much longer, anyway. He goes to their dresser and takes out two bottles of lube, setting one aside for Harry on the bed. With the other, he lubes up one of the several attachable dildos he ordered and makes sure it’s secure on the Sybian. Louis turns the machine on and tests several of the settings before shutting it off, pleased.

Louis stands patiently at the foot of the bed, rose in hand, when he hears the water shut off. Harry’s probably now putting on what he picked out.

He looks up when the bathroom door opens, light spilling into the room. Harry is standing in the doorway and hanging his head. When he folds his hands over his groin, Louis realizes that he’s trying to hide how hard he is. Louis doesn’t like that.

However, he _does_ like the shirt and panties that Harry is wearing. The shirt is one of his own and the underwear is one of the many pairs that Harry has tucked away in his drawer. Sometimes he wears them in the bedroom and sometimes he wears them around the house and drives Louis wild when he walks by.

Most of all, Harry wears them because they’re comfortable and make him feel nice. Louis strongly believes his boy is beautiful no matter what he wears.

The pair he has on now are black with a lace trim. Louis already knows his bulge looks obscene even while being hidden behind his hands. Louis could admire him all night but he really needs to see Harry ruined right now, needs to witness him begging for more.

Louis snaps his fingers and smiles when Harry looks up, dazed. He gestures for the boy to come closer and says, “Come here, baby. Let me look at you.”

Harry does as he’s told and walks over, standing near Louis. His eyelashes flutter closed as Louis caresses his cheek and trails his hand down to the boy’s hip, following across his panty line. Louis swirls his fingers across the trail of hair that leads to the boy’s cock and strokes Harry’s bulge with the rose he has in his opposite hand. Harry shivers at the velvety feeling of the petals.

Louis follows his fingers over the laurel tattoos, the butterfly, and the rose on his forearm. Harry giggles quietly when the heady aroma of roses fills his nose and he feels silkiness brushing across his face.

“You’re a work of art,” Louis murmurs, marveling at his husband’s body.

Harry blushes so deeply that he’s sure he’s the same color as the rose in Louis’ hand.

“Lou,” he whispers, suddenly self-conscious of his body in the best way possible. Louis hums and lifts Harry’s shirt up to his neck. “Hold this,” he instructs.

Harry holds his shirt up and gasps loudly when Louis attaches his mouth to one of his nipples, sucking harshly and coaxing the nub to hardness. The younger man squirms and Louis pulls him closer by his lower back, switching to the other nipple.

“Ah! Fuck, Lou—” Harry cries out, unable to stop himself from threading a hand through Louis’ hair. He doesn’t realize he’s being turned and pushed to the bed until he falls back gently onto the bedspread, Louis tossing the flower away and crawling on top of him with a giant smile on his face.

Louis spends a couple of minutes turning Harry’s nipples into pink, stiff nubs. It would be a lie to say that he doesn’t become obsessed sometimes with how hard Harry’s nipples can get in such a short amount of time. Harry moans weakly when Louis finally pulls away, teeth dragging on his skin, and smirks down at him.

“Always so sensitive,” he says in awe.

Harry throws a hand over his face and tries to get his breathing under control. Louis never stops overwhelming him – especially when he’s just being himself. Perfect, lovely Louis.

He puts his arm down when he feels something being pushed into his hand. Louis is giving him a bottle of lube, blue eyes glinting with mischief. Harry whimpers quietly, already worked up, when Louis says in a gentle voice, “Open yourself up, baby. Do it thoroughly.”

Louis situates himself in between Harry’s legs, watching deftly as the younger man opens the bottle and coats three of his fingers with the slick substance. The lube is cold and Harry bites his lip when he thinks about how it will feel when his fingers are nudging his spot.

Harry spreads his legs, Louis helping by nudging his knees farther apart and holding his underwear to the side. From this angle, Louis can admire Harry’s pretty, pink hole and his hard cock as it twitches under the waistband of his panties. Louis can’t help but lean down and place a gentle kiss on the inside of the boy’s thigh, facial hair scratching his smooth skin.

The muscles in Harry’s thigh twitch and he squeezes his eyes shut, one slick finger nudging his entrance teasingly. “Shit,” he hisses.

He can’t handle fingering himself and receiving beard burn on the inside of his thighs at the same time. Louis is purposefully making this task difficult for him.

Harry strokes the pad of his finger over his hole, trying to loosen himself up. He feels himself relax more as Louis begins to speak softly and caress from his ankles all the way up to behind his knees.

“My gorgeous boy,” Louis murmurs admiringly. “Look so sweet when you’re struggling to do something that I always do for you. Can you open yourself up, pet? Or does Daddy need to help you?”

Harry keens at the same time that his finger finally slips inside himself, stretching his walls and ending up dangerously close to his prostate. He sighs and throws his head back on the pillow, sighing out, “Daddy, please.”

Louis smiles like the proud husband that he most definitely is. “There you go, baby. Just needed some encouragement, didn’t you? Keep going, sweetheart,” he says. He admires his boy so much whenever he’s able to focus while they do things like this in bed.

Louis’ own cock is even more pleased, straining against the material of his pants and leaving a damp spot where he’s leaked precome from his tip. He pushes a hand against himself, sighing in relief at the pressure. He can’t stop touching then as his eyes fall back to where Harry is fucking himself, already teasing a second finger to his wet hole. Louis groans and starts to rub his hand up and down his shaft through the damp cloth.

“Baby,” he bites out. “Another one.”

Louis doesn’t have time to feel flustered that he’s the one who’s now begging in this situation – Harry always does that to him – before he hums in approval when the younger man slips a second finger inside his entrance and moans lowly.

“Oh, Lou,” he whispers.

Louis nods, keeping Harry’s panties pushed to the side with his other hand. He continues rubbing himself and groans appreciatively. “Doing so good, sweetheart. What’s your color?”

“G—Green, it’s green,” Harry says, voice shaky and fingers moving inside himself more steadily. He arches his back so he can get inside himself deeper, fingertips brushing his sensitive prostate after every other stroke. “Fuck,” he whimpers.

“Can you do one more, baby? One more for Daddy?” Louis asks, despite the fact that Harry knows it’s neither a request nor a command. He’s going to need at least three fingers stretching himself out in order to sit on the Sybian comfortably. As it is, Harry is already sweating from the effort of not rubbing his prostate dead-on and coming heavily all over himself.

Louis’ calm presence is doing wonders in keeping him focused.

It’s exactly what he needs because if he does spend any longer thinking about how full he’s going to feel while sitting on the machine, he will definitely make a mess before this night has even started.

Harry takes a deep breath, fingers faltering inside of himself, and nods. Louis gives him a kind smile and says lovingly, “Lovely boy. You’re such a good pet, darling.” He forces his own hand away from his cock, satisfied with the momentary relief he’s gotten, and scoots back so he can lay on his stomach.

Harry blinks down heavily at him, suddenly surprised at the sight of Louis’ beautiful face between his legs. “D-Daddy. What are you doing?”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s thighs, soft hands settling comfortably over the boy’s laurels. He rubs Harry’s belly reassuringly and leans his head forward, kissing the boy’s wet fingers over his black underwear in response.

“Oh, no –” Harry moans, long legs instinctively coming together. Louis’ hands immediately slide down and force them back apart. Harry’s cock twitches and blurts some precome near his bellybutton. He’s so turned on that he can barely breathe.

Louis leans his head forward again, pulling Harry’s panties to the side. Harry’s fingers inside of his own tight hole are now right in front of his face. Louis would argue that it’s one of the best sights he’s ever seen. As it is, he’d be an idiot to not get a taste of Harry at all tonight and make him wetter than he already is.

“Lou, can’t,” Harry whines quietly. “I’ll c-come, oh!”

Harry bites his own fist when Louis leans in again and licks a long stripe from the younger man’s balls, down his taint, to the fingers that are stuffed inside of himself. Louis slathers his tongue over what he can reach of Harry’s hole and places a couple of gentle kisses on the boy’s hand when he pulls away.

“Thought you were going to do one more for me, baby?” Louis asks, grazing his teeth not-so-gently along the boy’s inner thighs.

Harry shakes from the effort of not coming, his chest rising and falling steadily. He nods, a small whimper escaping his mouth, and stretches the fingers that are already inside of him.

Louis watches patiently and sucks a love bite into the tender skin near Harry’s knee in encouragement. “Doing so well, sweetheart. One more and then you’ll get what you want,” he murmurs, tongue lathering over the bite.

Harry takes a deep breath before nudging his last finger against his entrance, the muscle easily giving away to the intrusion. He lets out a quiet _oh_ when the digit is finally nestled tightly against his spot with his other fingers. The angle is slightly uncomfortable for his wrist but Harry doesn’t care at all when Louis is staring at him like he’s the most important thing in the world.

“There you go,” Louis breathes. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Harry whimpers, unable to speak, and tosses his head back at the unrelenting pressure against his spot. He can’t remember the last time he fingered himself solely for his own pleasure – Louis was right about him struggling with something that he’d always done when he was single. He didn’t really need to pleasure himself when he was now married to an amazing man, did he? When he really thought hard about it, Harry didn’t even think he could have an orgasm without Louis being involved somehow.

Louis reaches up and pets his curls, trying to soothe him. “I know, baby. Feels so full, hm?”

“Y-yes,” Harry answers shakily. He already feels so overwhelmed, laying here with his fingers stuffed in his arse and Louis staring at him like Harry is a hidden treasure that he’s just found.

Louis smiles up at him, blue eyes studying him carefully. “Why don’t you go ahead and move your hand, love? Fuck yourself for me?”

Goddamn it, Harry thinks. Louis is really trying to kill him.

A bead of sweat travels down Harry’s neck, ending up in the dip of his collarbone. The temperature in the room feels like it’s suddenly risen to a hundred degrees. It doesn’t help that Louis is now looking at him like he’s some kind of helpless prey.

“O-okay,” Harry mumbles, swallowing harshly. “Okay.”

Harry slides his fingers out just an inch, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. His mouth hangs open and he moans when he slides his digits back in. Even with his eyes shut, he can feel Louis’ gaze burning into him.

Harry lifts his hips up so he can fit his hand underneath his arse better, long legs spreading apart further so he can reach deeper inside himself. He shudders when Louis’ hands are suddenly on him, stroking from the inside of his thighs, to his belly, and settling low on his hips.

“Lou—” he whines, knowing the older man will understand. He needs to come so badly. Only Louis can give that to him. He needs Louis to touch him and give him his release.

Harry gasps, still fucking himself with his fingers, when Louis tightens his hold on his hips.

“So fucking pretty,” Louis murmurs. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

Harry opens his eyes and nods in response, a couple of loose curls covering his eyes. Louis licks his lips and leans down to place a gentle kiss above the younger man’s bellybutton, smiling kindly.

“You look like you need it. You’re just a desperate boy, aren’t you?” He teases.

Harry tries to say something, possibly _I’m not,_ but all that comes out of his mouth is a pained whine. He really is desperate, desperate for the man kneeling in between his legs to kiss him or touch him or do anything. He just needs Louis so badly – more than oxygen, more than his release, more than everything else. It doesn’t matter how he gets him – he just needs Louis completely and wholeheartedly.

“Desperate boys need to be taken care of, hm?” Louis says quietly. He leans down again and places a trail of kisses along Harry’s sternum, ending at the boy’s butterfly. Harry’s eyes flutter close again and he sighs out a contented _yes_. He does need to be taken care of – by Louis.

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Louis asks gently. He reaches down and holds Harry’s hand, moving it back and forth faster inside of himself. Harry chokes out a strangled moan and thinks only of not coming before Louis has allowed him to.

With his other hand, Louis pulls Harry’s cock out of his panties so he’s hard and leaking against his stomach, no longer trapped. “I think we should let you come once, just to take the edge off. How does that sound?” Louis wonders.

Seeing Harry like this is making him feel sympathetic. Maybe just one orgasm for his boy wouldn’t hurt.

“Harry.”

Harry’s head lolls on the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips moving involuntarily downwards. He can _feel_ his fingertips brushing his prostate and stretching his aching hole – it’s all so much that he doesn’t hear Louis calling his name at all. He continues to grind his arse down even when the mattress dips under his open legs.

Suddenly, Harry feels his fingers being pulled out of himself. “L-Lou?” Harry pants, glassy eyes blinking open. “What—?”

“You’re so helpless, baby,” Louis simpers, licking his lips. He’s settled in between Harry’s legs again, hair a disheveled mess, but his eyes are bright. Bright like a predator when it sees something that it wants. “Going to make you feel really good now, sweetheart. Just relax for me.”

Louis takes Harry’s hands and settles them above the boy’s head, resting near their headboard. Harry’s hole is stretched and glistening from where Louis can see it – he’s dying to get his mouth on Harry and taste him again. He doesn’t give Harry any warning before he’s holding the boy’s legs apart and licking over where he’s slick and warm.

“Ah, L-Lou—” Harry gripes, holding his own hair so he doesn’t end up tearing Louis’ out. “Fuck. Oh, my god.”

Louis pushes his tongue in Harry’s tight opening and groans loudly. How is Harry still so tight even when he’s had his long fingers stuffed inside himself? Louis’ mind is too clouded with arousal to think about it very deeply. All he knows is that he loves the struggle that comes with getting inside of Harry and the gift of hearing him fall apart further because of it.

Louis licks around his entrance, pulling away so he can trace his fingers around Harry’s hole and watch the way his Adam’s apple bobs from where he’s perched higher up the bed. Harry sucks on his bottom lip, whimpering, and tries to shift his hips into Louis’ touch.

Louis pinches the inside of the boy’s thigh, Harry crying out dejectedly.

“Stop moving,” Louis orders. “I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Harry nods and becomes quiet. His skin is buzzing with the need to come – Louis has been edging him for so long now. He’s almost forgotten about the Sybian. _Almost_.

Louis slides his pointer and middle finger inside Harry, pushing his fingertips against the boy’s swollen prostate immediately. When Harry releases a long drawn-out moan, Louis leans down and sucks the tip of his leaking cock into his mouth.

Louis alternates between rhythmically pushing against Harry’s spot and pulling off his cock with a wet _pop_ , then swallowing him down again and easing the pressure against his prostate. Harry writhes on the bed, hands coming to rest on top of Louis’ messy hair. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Louis slides in a third finger and begins to fuck him steadily, his mouth working down the length of his cock at the same firm pace.

“Ah—Lou, c-close,” Harry gasps, hips lifting into his husband’s hot mouth.

Louis immediately pulls away from him. “You’re going to come just for me. Aren’t you, darling?” He asks, breathing hotly over his balls. Harry whines out a _yes_ and pulls his hair, urging Louis to suck him down again. He’s so close – he just needs Louis’ tongue tracing the underside of his cock once more.

Louis strokes his prostate firmly, teasing a high-pitched whine from his boy.

“You’re all mine,” he states simply. He smiles when Harry tugs his hair gently again, wedding ring sitting proudly on his hand, and responds with a quiet, “Always, Lou.”

Louis takes him into his mouth again, Harry throwing his head back on the pillow when he feels heat blossoming at the base of his spine. Louis’ mouth is always so perfect on him, always skillful with the way his tongue puts pressure on the underside of his cock and the way his lips wrap around his tip perfectly. Right now is no exception as Harry risks opening his eyes, lazily admiring his husband’s pretty eyelashes and his wet lips glistening with his own precome.

“Fucking hell,” Harry slurs. He might be somewhat fucked out at the moment, but he doesn’t miss the way Louis’ cheeks become slightly tinted with a pink blush.

Louis pulls off his cock, jerking him slowly, and glances up at him from underneath his lashes. “I love you. Want you to come down my throat, alright?”

The muscles in Harry’s stomach jump involuntarily. He can most definitely get on board with that.

Harry nods and caresses Louis’ cheek, sweeping away his messy fringe in the process so he can see his eyes better. “Please,” he whispers.

Louis kisses the inside of his thigh and murmurs, “Just pull my hair when you’re about to, sweetheart.”

Harry traces his fingers through Louis’ fringe, moaning when the older man takes him into his mouth again and deep throats him. “L-Love you,” Harry chokes out, closing his eyes. Thank God for this beautiful man, he thinks.

Harry whimpers when Louis fucks him roughly with his fingers and swallows him down, the heat in his spine rapidly spreading up to his neck and down to his toes.

“Fuck, fuck, Lou—” he cries. He surrenders to the pleasure, to Louis, and tugs his hair when he knows he’s going to come.

Louis growls, keeping his fingers pressed right against the boy’s prostate, while Harry begins to come down his throat as he feels the vibrations from Louis’ groans reverberating around his cock.

“Louis— _oh_ , God,” Harry keens, thigh muscles stiffening.

He holds onto Louis’ hair for leverage, hips grinding down onto his husband’s fingers, as he rides out his orgasm and spills heavily into the tightness of Louis’ mouth. Louis moans, gladly swallowing every last drop of Harry’s come, and pulls off only when Harry’s hands loosen on his head and fall wearily to the duvet.

Louis slides his fingers slowly out of Harry’s stretched hole and wipes them on their blanket, pulling back to admire how wrecked Harry looks. He wipes his mouth, breathing heavily, and chuckles quietly to himself.

Harry’s chest is flushed, rising and falling quickly as he takes deep breaths. Louis’ pleased smile abruptly turns into a frown when he notices that Harry’s pretty underwear are ruined, a noticeable tear splitting the black fabric almost to the waistband.

“Fuck,” he sighs, disappointed. “I liked this pair a lot.”

He must’ve torn them while he was holding them to the side so he could finger Harry. Harry doesn’t seem to hear him from where he’s lying, his breathing becoming deeper and his eyes remaining closed. A contented hum is the only indication he gives that he might be listening.

Louis pets his belly. “I ruined your panties, love.”

Harry squints one of his eyes open, a pout forming around the delicate corners of his mouth. “What?” He croaks, mouth dry.

Louis trails his fingers down Harry’s stomach, pulling the material of the underwear away from his hips. Harry looks down at his hand.

“Louis,” he grumbles, examining the fabric for himself. “I loved this pair!”

Louis rubs his clean hand over his face, exasperated with himself. “I know, baby, I know. I’m so sorry. We’ll get you another pair, alright?” He moves Harry’s hand away, shuffling closer so he can take the panties off. “Let’s remove these.”

Harry lifts his hips obediently. Louis slides the torn fabric down his legs, examining the underwear for a frustrated moment before he tosses them to the floor. When he faces Harry again, the younger man is frowning at him.

“Sweetheart,” Louis murmurs, caressing his knee. “Are you mad at me?”

Harry glances up at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. Louis might be imagining things, his head still fuzzy after being in between Harry’s legs, but it looks like there could be a hint of a dimple on Harry’s cheek.

“Hazza,” he guffaws. Harry still won’t look at him. “You know I can’t control myself around you, baby.”

Harry finally does meet his astonished gaze. “That doesn’t mean you have to destroy my nice pairs of underwear, Lou!” He blurts out, eyebrows furrowed. He crosses his arms over his bare chest and attempts to turn away. He only succeeds with swiveling his torso to the side, facing away from Louis.

Louis can’t help but smile at him. He looks exactly like an angry kitten. Also, he knows that Harry isn’t really mad – he secretly loves it when Louis loses control sometimes. Louis can play this game, too.

“Oh?” Louis says, watching him for a moment before placing his hands on the boy’s kneecaps. He spreads Harry’s legs and situates himself over his torso, mouth breathing hotly against his neck. “You shouldn’t lie, Harry. That’s not what good boys do.”

Harry’s hands twitch on the bedspread, but he doesn’t move them to thread through Louis’ hair even though he’s dying to. Louis is a nice, heavy weight on top of him but he refuses to give in so easily. He must persevere.

“You’ve ruined five pairs now, Lou,” he says softly. He can see Louis watching him from the corner of his eye.

Louis scoffs and ducks his head, gently nibbling the sweaty skin over his collarbone. “Nonsense,” he denies.

Harry turns his head a tiny amount, Louis pulling back so they can look at each other.

“Remember two weeks ago? When we came home from the store? You were so eager that we couldn’t make it to the bed so you bent me over the dining table and –”

“Okay, yes, I remember,” Louis interrupts, rolling his eyes. He kisses underneath Harry’s chin, the younger man finally relenting and lacing his hands through Louis’ soft fringe.

“You’re just so…so _hot_ , Harry. Jesus Christ, can you blame me?” Louis asks, genuinely baffled.

Harry stares up at him with bright eyes, almost like he’s silently waiting for Louis to say more.

“I have the most beautiful husband in the world,” Louis continues, “who looks like a fucking divine angel when he comes. Honestly, I would ruin a hundred pairs of panties if it meant that I could see you come like that every time—”

“Shush, don’t say that,” Harry reprimands, placing a single finger over Louis’ mouth to silence him.

Louis sucks the digit into his mouth, Harry giggling and pulling his hand away with a disgusted grunt.

“I’m serious, baby. You’re so perfect, God—” Louis groans, kissing him all over his blushing face and burying his head between the boy’s shoulder and neck. “What did I do in a past life to get blessed with you in this one?” He mumbles.

Harry runs his hands through Louis’ hair, playing with the soft waves at the base of his neck, before he rubs his palms over the expanse of his husband’s shoulders. Louis sniffles quietly into his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from Harry’s pulse point to the tender spot behind his ear.

Louis groans in surprise when Harry’s large hand begins tugging him lazily over his pants.

“Babe, ah—fuck,” he moans, the sudden pressure sending his brain into overdrive. He’d completely neglected his cock while he was taking care of Harry and now the pleasure is engulfing his senses.

“I can feel you drilling a hole through my stomach, Lou,” Harry says calmly. Louis laughs, amused and kind of completely in love with the man underneath him.

“I am _not,_ ” he admonishes.

Harry ignores that blatant lie. “Can I suck you? Please?” He asks instead, eyelashes fluttering prettily.

Immediately, Louis shakes his head and reluctantly pulls back from Harry’s warm embrace before he becomes trapped with no way out. Harry pouts sadly at him, attempting to pull him back down.

“Baby, no,” he says, laughing when Harry suddenly sits up and tackles him down onto the mattress again. He knew Harry would do this. Louis huffs and bites the boy’s neck, sucking harshly.

Harry gasps underneath him and tightens his legs around Louis’ hips, rocking his crotch against his husband’s. That only turns Louis on more – Harry is trying to get him off in any way possible.

A growl escapes his mouth and he clutches Harry’s cock from where it’s rubbing against his stomach. Harry is completely hard again.

“Harry,” Louis hisses. He tightens his fist around the tip of the boy’s cock, breathing heavily as he glances down and watches Harry leak precome all over his own stomach.

Harry whines, trying to reach around to grab Louis’ arse and urge him forward.

“Hazza—fuck,” Louis tries again. “You can have me when you’re on the Sybian, love.”

Louis sits up, placing his palms on Harry’s heaving belly. Harry looks up at him with blown pupils, his need written clearly all over his face. He gives a small nod and bites his bottom lip.

“Please,” he sighs.

Louis crawls away from between Harry’s legs and stands next to the bed, holding his hand out patiently. Harry sits up and takes his hand, both of them moving slowly to the foot of the bed. Harry sits on his knees once he sees the Sybian waiting for him, Louis moving to stand next to the machine.

“Well?” Louis murmurs, petting a hand through the boy’s curls. “Still want your gift?”

Harry nods and pushes his head into Louis’ gentle touch. “Yes, please,” he whispers, curls falling in front of his eyes. Louis sweeps the hair off his forehead and gestures towards the machine’s seat.

“Come sit, then,” he says quietly.

Louis holds the boy’s hand as he climbs off the bed and kneels on the floor, climbing up on the Sybian. Louis kneels behind him and holds his hips, helping Harry settle comfortably so the slicked attachment is rubbing between his cheeks.

“It’s lubed up, baby. Lift up for me,” Louis orders, holding himself back from touching Harry’s arse all over. He’s wet and open right in front of Louis. It’s the worst kind of temptation.

Louis bites his lip, watching carefully as Harry raises up and thrusts his arse out. Louis narrows his eyes at the back of the boy’s head. Harry is definitely teasing him, now.

Harry glances back at him. “Daddy?”

Louis doesn’t answer, choosing to grip the base of the attachment so it’s steady. He lays his other hand across Harry’s back dimples. “Sit down. Go slowly,” he murmurs.

Harry lowers himself back down, letting out a tiny gasp when the tip of the thick dildo enters him. He bites his lower lip and moves unhurriedly like Louis told him to. It takes five minutes before he finally bottoms out, his arse settled firmly on the machine and the attachment barely rubbing against his prostate. A bead of sweat falls down his forehead and he throws his head back, feeling hot all over.

“What’s your color, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing his back.

“Green,” Harry answers immediately, looking down. “It’s big,” he breathes.

Louis smiles and pets his messy hair. “It is. But you like it, don’t you?”

Harry nods and watches out of the corner of his eye as Louis gets up and walks around, coming to stand in front of him. They both watch each other for a moment, Louis admiring how wrecked the boy looks already. It makes his cock twitch from where he’s still tucked inside his pants.

Harry notices the movement and licks his lips hungrily. “Daddy, want you,” he whispers.

Louis wants Harry just as much, probably even more. His chest is heavy with the need to get the boy’s wet mouth around his cock. He decides to lean down and kiss the boy gently on the mouth, Harry moaning quietly when Louis’ hand comes up to hold the back of his head.

The kiss turns hot in an instant, Louis licking into the boy’s mouth and pulling his hair so his head is tilted to the side. Harry releases a small whimper and lifts his hands to wrap around the older man’s neck, needing him closer.

He doesn’t realize that he’s been moving up and down on the attachment until Louis pulls away, still holding his hair tightly.

“Stop fucking yourself,” he says sternly, giving a small tug to the boy’s curls.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and hangs his head. “I—I’m sorry,” he whines despondently.

Louis sits down in front of him on the edge of the bed, cocking his head and studying the boy’s flushed chest and hooded eyes. He loves Harry so much. Louis feels so, so blessed.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he reassures. “I’ll just have to punish you a little bit, hm?”

Louis leans over and doesn’t warn Harry before he pushes the button that turns the Sybian on, the machine whirring as it vibrates at its lowest setting. Harry still gasps and bucks his hips, instantly halting. He knows he’ll come if he keeps doing that and he doesn’t want Louis to punish him more.

“What’s your color?” Louis asks, sitting back on the bed. He smiles, pleased, when the boy answers with a quiet _green._

“Good. So lovely, baby,” Louis praises. “Why don’t you be a good boy and take my pants off for me?”

Harry complies naturally, holding the waistband of his husband’s pants and tugging them down gradually. His tongue peeks out of his mouth as Louis’ cock slaps against his stomach, glistening with precome at the tip. Harry needs him in his mouth right now, needed to be tasting him an hour ago.

Harry tosses the fabric aside and rests his hands on Louis’ knees, staring shamelessly at his husband’s cock. He glances up at Louis and giggles at the face he’s making.

“You okay?” Harry questions, kissing the inside of his knee. He flinches when the dildo rubs _perfectly_ against his spot, the vibrations making his toes curl.

Louis caresses his face. “Yeah. Just can’t get over how gorgeous my husband is,” he breathes out.

He considers it a win when Harry blushes a deep pink, a happy smile spreading all over his face. It must be contagious because Louis finds himself smiling, too. God, he’s so happy.

Harry nuzzles into his touch, dimples on full display. “Can I blow you now? Or do you have more gross, sappy things to say?” he says, laughing gently.

Louis rolls his eyes, reaching down to tug himself a bit. “Yes, I’m quite finished,” he chuckles.

Harry’s smile disappears as he tracks the movement of Louis’ hand, the slow pull of skin. He nudges Louis’ hand away and leans closer, breathing hotly over his cock. Louis doesn’t scold him or make a conscious decision when his unoccupied hand settles in Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Harry kisses the tip of his cock, smearing the precome there all over his lips. He absolutely loves Louis’ taste. He’s sweet and not at all bitter – it had been one of the first things he noticed when he gave Louis a blowjob for the first time. That memory seems like so long ago to him.

Louis’ breath hitches when Harry sucks the tip into his warm mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as the boy keeps his lips pursed. Harry slides down his cock slowly, finally pushing his tongue flat against the underside of Louis’ dick.

He holds the base of Louis’ cock as he slides back up, his tongue putting pressure along his length. Louis tugs his hair, groaning out, “Fuck.”

Harry repeats the process, going lower each time. The curved position of his body forces him to sit more firmly on the Sybian, the attachment rubbing against his spot more often. He moans around Louis’ cock, the older man steadily pulling him on and off his dick.

Harry pulls off to breathe for a second, his chest heaving as Louis’ stiff cock rubs against his cheek. He’s only barely aware of Louis leaning over him through the fuzziness in his mind.

Suddenly, the Sybian is vibrating faster and Harry yelps in surprise. His head falls on Louis’ thigh as he moans lowly, his legs shaking. He grips the bedspread with one hand and Louis’ leg with the other.

Louis says something above him but Harry is too focused on the relenting pressure in his arse to really understand anything else at all. Louis tugs his hair gently, forcing him to turn his head and look up.

“Color?” Louis asks, eyes dark.

Harry swallows harshly. “G—Green,” he chokes out.

“Why’d you stop sucking me, then?” Louis asks, caressing his face. Harry lifts his head up lethargically, moving back towards his husband’s cock.

Louis stops him before he can get it back in his mouth, holding him back by his curls.

“Tell me if it’s too much. Or if you’re going to come, okay? You can come whenever, baby,” he assures. “Just hold my hand when you’re going to.”

Harry nods, understanding. Louis takes such great care of him. Harry feels more dizzy with love than with lust.

Louis keep his empty hand outstretched on his thigh, within reach for Harry. Harry kisses his palm and picks up his hard cock again, mouthing at the shiny tip. Louis guides him lower on his cock, moaning as Harry takes him so easily.

“Fuck. You’re perfect,” he murmurs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis notices that Harry is subtly rocking his hips like he doesn’t want it to be obvious. Louis looks down at him.

“You can move. It’s okay, sweetheart,” he reassures.

Harry glances up at him, eyes watering, before he takes Louis all the way down. Louis hisses and grips his hair, the younger man whimpering around his cock and moving more confidently on the Sybian.

“There you go,” Louis says, encouraging him. “Make yourself feel good, baby.”

Harry pitches his hips forward, getting Louis messy as he slobbers all over his cock. The attachment is filling him up so nicely on one end and Louis on the other. He feels so fucking good. He’s only aware of the desperate need he has to have Louis come down his throat.

He pulls off regretfully, jerking Louis off with a wet hand. “Daddy,” he says, voice rough. “Want you to come.”

Louis breathes heavily, stunned that Harry is still thinking of his pleasure when tonight is supposed to be about him. “Baby,” he murmurs. “I’m close.”

At Louis’ words, Harry takes him into his mouth again. Louis groans and leans over, fumbling for the Sybian’s buttons. He turns the vibrations up a couple of notches and Harry whines loudly around his cock. He’s trembling all over and Louis holds his head up, dragging him on and off his cock.

Harry pushes back onto the dildo, tears falling down his cheeks when it hits his spot. Louis studies him carefully and continues to fuck his mouth, feeling that familiar heat in his groin.

“I’m so close, darling. Going to fill up your mouth, okay?” He murmurs, unable to look away from Harry’s rosy lips wrapped around his dick. Harry blinks up at him, a silent _please_ in his gaze.

Louis tugs on his curls. “I want you to come, too, baby. Can you come for Daddy?”

Harry whimpers, desperate for release but knowing that Louis wants him to come untouched. He doesn’t know if he can when he’s been turned on for so long. He desperately wants Louis to touch him. He tries to convey that to his husband when he looks up at him, eyes wide.

Louis shakes his head. “I know you can come, Harry. You’re doing so well. Want to see you come on my cock, sweetheart,” he says, breathless.

When Louis talks to him like that, Harry feels like he can do anything in the world. He gives a slight nod and resumes licking Louis all over, ducking down to give his balls some attention. Louis leans over him and turns the Sybian up one more notch, staring in amazement as Harry closes his eyes and moans weakly.

“Oh, my god,” he breathes.

He moves over the machine quicker, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he keeps the dildo positioned right up against his spot. He feels like he’s in heaven when Louis pulls him down on his cock again, keeping him steady with a hand in his curls.

Louis comes first, spilling heavily into the boy’s mouth. Harry swallows him down expertly, his throat working to get every last drop. He moans in bliss when the hot come trickles down his throat, warming him up from the inside. Harry desperately wants to say thank you but he can’t speak, can’t make a sound when his own orgasm hits him suddenly.

He shudders in Louis’ lap and gropes for his hand, the older man hauling him up by his hair so he can watch as Harry comes all over his own belly. Harry cries quietly, his neglected cock spilling so much come all over himself.

“There you go, Harry. Come for Daddy, hm?” Louis murmurs, clasping his hand. “Such a good boy.”

Harry gasps and works his hips over the dildo, riding out his orgasm while Louis stares at him with a darkened gaze.

Louis is so proud as he makes a mess all over himself. Harry slumps forward a minute later, panting as his cock twitches weakly against his stomach and his legs tremble. The attachment slips out of his hole and he whines at the loss, hanging his head.

Louis leans down, shutting the machine off before he begins to pet Harry’s hair. Harry whimpers below him. “Lou,” he moans.

“That was so beautiful, baby,” Louis reveres. “I love you so much. Come here.”

Harry’s legs are weak as Louis hauls him up from the machine, holding him and laying him gently on the bed. Harry tries to catch his breath as Louis appears above him, smiling.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks, petting his come-covered belly. He leans down and licks up the load, cleaning the boy.

“Yes, I’m—” Harry starts to giggle. “Lou, that tickles.”

Louis continues licking him, starting with his bellybutton and ending up at his neck once all of the come is gone. Harry turns his head, sighing out as Louis sucks a love bite below his ear.

“You’re so perfect,” Louis whispers. He pulls back and smiles when he sees that Harry is more coherent now, looking up at him attentively.

Louis cups his face, observing him. “That was a strong one, wasn’t it?”

Harry holds the hand that he’s got on his cheek, leaning into the touch. “Best birthday present ever,” he says resolutely. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and chuckles, so happy that his boy is satisfied.

“Well, that’ll go away. You probably just need some kisses in the meantime,” he says, gently kissing the boy’s cheek. Harry turns his head and catches his lips, both of them turning on their sides so they can easily lick into each others’ mouths.

Louis hitches Harry’s leg over his hip, caressing the soft skin as the boy sighs into his mouth.

They snog for a bit, both of them gradually becoming hard again when their cocks rub together. Louis trails his hand from Harry’s hip to his arse, dipping a finger between the boy’s cheeks and groaning at how stretched he feels.

“Daddy,” Harry moans, tugging on Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth. He whimpers when Louis clutches his arse, massaging the hot skin.

“Want to get on the Sybian again?” Louis asks, breathless.

Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, resting his face in the older man’s neck. “No, need you,” he mumbles. “Fuck me.”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls away and tries to breathe evenly as Harry flips over onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms. He looks back at Louis, eyes crinkling as he grins.

“Come on. I don’t like to be kept waiting,” he teases, pushing his foot into Louis’ stomach. Louis grips his ankle and kisses it before setting it aside, spreading the boy’s legs.

Harry is so stretched out from the Sybian that he doesn’t need to be loosened up, and Louis’ cock is still slick from his mouth. He climbs over Harry and settles on the back of his thighs, tracing his fingertips over his broad shoulders.

When Harry wriggles his bum, Louis tugs his curls so he settles down. He holds his cock and pushes a groan out of his chest as he pushes the tip inside. Slowly, Harry takes him in inch by inch. He releases a soft moan once Louis is buried deep inside of him.

Louis tugs Harry’s head to the side so he can watch his face, watch for any signs of discomfort.

Harry looks blissful, though. He bites his bottom lip and sniffles like he’s trying not to cry.

“Please move,” he begs quietly.

Louis pulls out so only the tip of his cock remains inside of Harry, then he slides back inside him again. Harry’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes.

“Yes, like that,” he whimpers.

Louis rests his chest on Harry’s back, careful not to lean too heavily on him, and fucks him steadily. He holds Harry’s hands in his and folds them under the boy, both of their bodies tucked together tightly. Louis kisses his cheek and watches in wonder as the boy moans softly.

“Love you so much, baby,” he whispers. He kisses the back of Harry’s neck as his thrusts become firmer and Harry’s sounds get more desperate.

“Lou,” he moans, overwhelmed.

Louis shushes him, kissing the side of his face. “It’s okay. I’m right here, sweetheart. You can come.”

Harry whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his cock twitch against the sheets. Louis leans up on his arms and fucks into him harder, his chest constricting as the boy underneath him cries out.

“Come, baby. Come just for me,” Louis murmurs, holding the springy curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. He knows Harry is coming when suddenly his hole is clutching unbearably tight around Louis’ cock, so good that Louis gasps and fucks him harder.

He fucks Harry through his orgasm, the younger man whining into the bedspread.

“There you go, love. You’re so good,” Louis growls. “Fucking perfect. I love you.”

Louis doesn’t last another minute. He spills hotly inside of Harry, groaning when he fills him up and feels the boy’s rim clutching him strongly. Louis spreads Harry’s cheeks, so turned on at the sight of some of his come spilling out of the boy’s opening and trailing down his taint.

He lowers himself onto Harry’s back again, gently kissing his flushed face and moving away the stray curls that are covering his eyes.

“Love you,” Harry mumbles after several minutes of silence. “Thank you so much.”

Louis answers him with several tiny kisses all over his face. He savors the content expression that Harry gives him and tucks it away somewhere deep down in his heart.

*

The next morning, Louis eats out the birthday boy as he wakes up, eventually spilling heavily into Louis’ hand as he wonders if he’s still dreaming. Louis washes him in the shower and tells him how beautiful he is, how grateful he is to take care of Harry and love him.

After they eat the brunch Louis makes, Harry shyly admits that he wants to use the Sybian again. Louis tells him that he can have whatever he wants. Harry ends up coming three times over the next several hours while Louis edges him, twice on the machine and once on Louis’ cock.

They shower again and go back to sleep until Louis wakes up once it’s starting to get dark outside and remembers they have somewhere they need to be. He gently wakes Harry up with kisses and tells him he needs to get dressed.

They leave the house and Harry doesn’t ask any questions as Louis drives. He’s too fucked out and sated to really think about anything. Louis is probably taking them somewhere for dinner, anyways.

Louis parks on the side of a street and takes him out, leading him into an apartment building. Harry has the vague thought that the building looks quite familiar. He stays silent as Louis leads him into an elevator.

They arrive to one of the flats at the top floor and Harry realizes that they’re at Liam’s place. _What are they doing here?_ He’s about to ask that question when Louis opens the door and ushers him in.

“What—?” He begins, then halts.

“Surprise!”

_Oh._ Harry smiles happily at the crowd in Liam’s flat, a big banner hanging behind them that reads ‘ _Happy Birthday, Harry!_ ’. Liam and Zayn stand at the front of the group, grinning and motioning for him and Louis to come over.

“What took you so long? You’re late for your own party,” Zayn says.

Harry looks around at all of the people eating, drinking, and dancing to music in the flat. Louis comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, smiling apologetically at the two men.

“Sorry. We had to take care of some things at home,” he explains.

Zayn shrugs, not really upset, while Liam gives them both a skeptical look. He narrows his eyes when Louis whispers something into Harry’s ear and they both laugh, Harry blushing a deep red and giggling at the expression on Liam’s face.

“I don’t want to know!” Liam announces, turning around and marching to the kitchen to get himself another drink. “No, thank you.”

Harry and Louis continue to laugh between themselves. It ends up being one of the best birthdays Harry has ever had.


End file.
